Before They Were Old
by AntisocialButterfly13
Summary: Everyone from SVU is in Grade 8 at Manhattan Middle School, but when someone you know very well is raped, what will they do? Discontinued...
1. Manhattan Middle School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU. In fact, all I own is this wonderful computer, and my two cats. One of which is sleeping, with his little paws twitching.**

**A/N: This came to me one day, as I was eating a Coffee Crisp. I'm still writing my other story, Close to Home, but I have a bit of writer's block, so be patient.**

* * *

"God damn it, I'm late!" Olivia Benson swore to herself as she looked at her alarm clock. The time read 7:45 am. She quickly got up, and into the first pair of jeans she could find. She finished getting dressed, then walked out the door, trying to ignore the fact that her mother was passed out on the couch. She went down the hall of her apartment building and knocked on the door of her best friend, Alex Cabot.

"Coming!" She heard Alex yell through the door. When the door opened Olivia saw, that in contrast to her own jeans and T-shirt, Alex was dressed in a knee-length skirt, and sweater set.

"Ready to go?" Alex asked.

"Of course I am!" Olivia replied cheerfully, always the morning person. So they made there way to Manhattan Middle School, stopping only so Olivia could grab a jumbo Coffee Crisp.

When they got to school, they saw there other friend, Fin Tutuola, chatting with Elliot Stabler. When Fin spotted them, he walked over, happy for an excuse to stop talking about softball.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Fin asked.

"Nothing much, I-" Olivia started, but was cut off by the bell.

"Oh shit!" Elliot exclaimed, "I just remembered, I have a Math test!"

" See you at lunch!" Alex said as she headed to English.

As Olivia walked toward her Science class, she heard a muffled scream coming from the teacher's bathroom.


	2. Who?

**Disclaimer: I still do not own any of this, for if I did, the 6th season would be out on DVD already!**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I've just got the 2nd season on DVD, so I've been watching it. Hope you like it. Oh, and I'm going to changed Munch, and Cragen's history a little bit, I hope you don't mind to much!**

* * *

_As Olivia walked toward her Science class, she heard a muffled scream coming from the teacher's bathroom._

"Hello?" Olivia said, walking to the door of the teacher's bathroom. Just as she was about to knock on the door, a man wearing a ski mask ran out of it. Olivia was stunned, until the sound of crying woke her out of her daze. She walked into the bathroom, and saw to her amazement, a girl, naked, lying on the floor.

"Hello?" Olivia repeated.

"He… he raped me!" The girl cried out, looking up at Olivia.

"Who, who raped you?" She asked, kneeling on the floor next to the girl.

"I don't know! I'm new here! Please, I just want to go to the hospital", the girl told Olivia, as she got up, and started to put her clothes on.

"Okay, let's go to the office and call the police", Olivia suggested soothingly.

"No! He might be there! I have a cell phone, we can just use that", she exclaimed, getting even more hysterical.

"Okay, let's do that, give me the cell phone, and I'll call them", Olivia told her, trying to calm her down. The girl wordlessly handed Olivia the phone.

When the 911 operator answered, Olivia said, feigning calm, "Hello, I'm at Manhattan Middle School, and I'm with a girl, who's telling me that she was raped, could a please have an ambulance?"

"It's on its way, what is the victims name?" The operator asked.

"What's your name?" Olivia asked the girl.

"Casey Novak"

**

* * *

Please R & R!**


	3. Detective Cragen

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, at all. **

* * *

"_What's your name?" Olivia asked the girl._

"_Casey Novak."_

The ambulance, and the cop car had both just arrived, and Olivia was waiting with the newly clothed Casey in front of the school. Olivia then stood up, and approached the vehicle.

"Hello officer, I'm Olivia Benson, my friend here, Casey, was just raped," Olivia said, somewhat matter-of-factly to the detective that had just stepped out of the passenger seat.

"Okay," he said in a bored tone, looking at Casey "You're going to get into the ambulance, and we'll meet you at the hospital."

"I want her to come with me," Casey said, motioning to Olivia.

"Okay, she can ride with us and meet you at the hospital," the other detective said, getting out of the drivers side. "By the way, I'm Detective Cragen, and this is Detective Sands."

XXXXXXXXXXX 

_At the hospital_

"What exactly happened, Olivia?" Detective Cragen asked.

"Well, I was on my way to science class, when I heard a scream coming from the teachers bathroom. I walked over to the door, and just as I was going to knock, a man wearing a ski mask ran out. I heard crying from inside the bathroom, so I went in, and Casey was lying on the floor, completely naked. I wanted to go to the office, but she said that he might be there, so I used your cell phone to call 911, and that's it," Olivia explained. She had rehearsed that account in her head on the way there, so she knew exactly what she had wanted to say,

"What did the man look like, you know, height, weight, any strange features?" Detective Sands questioned.

"Well, he looked about 6 foot, but that's all I can think of," Olivia answered apologetically.

"Don't worry, that's great. We-" Detective Cragen started, but was interrupted by a doctor.

"Hello, detectives, I'm Dr. Bradley, the patient is ready to talk to you now," Dr. Bradley informed them.

"Wait here, we'll be out in a second," Detective Sands told Olivia, motioning for her to sit down.

After Olivia had been waiting for about 2 minutes, Detective Cragen came out and said, "Olivia, we need you to stay in the hospital room with Casey while we question her. She won't talk until you come."

"Okay," Olivia replied, following him into the dreary room. She saw a battered looking Casey lying on the bed. She was sporting a black eye, but otherwise, there wasn't really any sign of injury. Olivia walked right up to her and gave her a hug.

"Casey, we need you to tell us exactly what happened," Detective Sands told her.

"I don't know where to start…" Casey trailed off.

"Start at the beginning," Detective Cragen prompted.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I know it was short, but I can't write any more, because I have so much homework! Stupid math teacher… Please R&R!**


	4. ADA Diane Novak

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, I just play with it.**

**A/N: Sorry that it took me so long, I have midterms coming up, but screw it.**

"_I don't know where to start…" Casey trailed off._

"_Start at the beginning," Detective Cragen prompted._

"Well, I just moved here from Queens, so I came here early. I was walking down the hall, trying to figure out my classes, and someone grabbed me from behind, covered my mouth, and put a gun to my head. Then… he… he said that if I screamed, he would kill me. Then, he led me into a bathroom, I think it was the teachers' bathroom, because it was private. Then, he… he…took off all of my clothes. I shut my eyes, and then, he… he started to…" By this time Casey was crying so hard that she couldn't continue.

"Honey, you need to tell us what happened," Detective Cragen said gently, as Olivia rushed over to Casey's side started to soothe her.

"He… he… he raped me!" Casey sobbed.

"Thank you Casey. Now we have been trying to reach your parents, but they aren't answering the phone. Do you know where they could be?" Detective Sands asked nonchalantly.

"Umm, my mom works at the DA's office. She is the ADA for the Manhattan Special Victims Unit," Casey told them.

"Your mother is ADA Novak?" Cragen asked.

"Yeah," Casey looked at him like he was an idiot.

"I'll call her," Sands said, stepping out of the room.

"Do you know my mom?" Casey asked Cragen.

"My partner and I are in the Manhattan SVU, your mother is our ADA."

**A/N: Sorry that it's so short. I wrote it out, but my computer crashed, so I had to rewrite it. Not to mention that it's 3am. Please R&R!**


	5. Mr Patterson

**Disclaimer: I have begged. I have cried. I have offered all my stuff. But Dick Wolf holds a hard bargain. It sucks and I still don't own it.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it took so long to update! I have been really busy! Please, don't throw stuff at me! I had to put this random funny bit in here. I have no self control.**

* * *

"Mr. Munch? Can we play dodge ball?" Elliot Stabler asked his gym teacher.

"Dodge ball! Are you kidding me? Dodge ball is one of the cruelest, most barbaric practices since the Stone Age! Think of poor Brian? He must be literally 90 pounds? He would be a walking bruise after a game like that!" Mr. Munch ranted, making little Brian Cassidy (Who had not yet had his growth spurt) blush profusely. **(A/N- Sorry, I hate Cassidy)**

"Ummm, okay. Just asking…"

"Now, time to take attendance. Fred Adams?"

"Here"

"Olivia-" Munch was cut off when a man and a woman entered the gym.

"Are you Mr. Munch?" The woman asked.

"Yes I am. Who are you?" Munch asked suspiciously.

"I'm Detective Waters, and this is my partner, Detective Bisbee. May we talk to you?" The woman replied.

"Sure. Everyone do eight laps around the gym," Munch told the groaning students, then turned his attention to the detectives. "How may I help you?"

"One of your students, Casey Novak, was just attacked. We were wondering if you knew of anyone who might try to hurt her?" Detective Bisbee asked.

"She was a new student. Today was the first day that I had her," Munch informed them.

"Do you know if there are any teachers around here that give any inappropriate attention to some of the students?" Detective Waters questioned.

"Well there is one…"

**

* * *

**

"Where is she?" ADA Diane Novak asked Detective Cragen as she ran into the hospital. Cragen pointed to Casey's room. Novak rushed in.

"Casey! Are you okay? Diane asked as she swiftly went over to Casey's bed, replacing Olivia's position holding Casey.

"I'm alright now, Mom," Casey told her, trying not to burst into tears yet again.

"Shhhhhh, honey. It'll be okay," Diane soothed. Olivia, along with Detective Sands crept out of the room leaving mother and daughter alone.

"Have Bisbee and Waters gotten anything from the school?" Detective Sands asked Detective Cragen as soon as Olivia shut the door.

"There is one teacher that almost everyone has mentioned as acting a little too friendly with the girl students," Cragen told Sands.

"Oh, don't tell me, Mr. Patterson,"

**

* * *

A/N- Well I know that it's not a cliff hanger, and that it's really short, but oh well! Please R&R!**


	6. Ellie Thomas

**Disclaimer: They are mine! All mine! Mwuahahahaha! No, no, just kidding Dick, please, no, NOT ANOTHER LAWSUIT!**

**A/N: It's taken awhile, but yes, I am updating! Whoop!**

* * *

"What do you mean?" Sands asked sharply.

"Well, everyone knows that Patterson's a pervert. He looks down the girls' shirts, you know, stuff like that," Olivia told them matter-of-factly.

"Was there anyone that he especially paid attention to," Cragen inquired.

"Well, there was this one girl, Ellie Thomas, she was in my science class, which is the class he teaches, and he always tried to get her to stay after class… It was creepy," Olivia informed them wryly.

"Let's go talk to Ellie then," Sands decided, "And we can drop Olivia off too."

* * *

"So Ellie, did Mr. Patterson ever come on toyou," Cragen asked gently. They were in an empty classroom at Manhattan Middle School.

"Um, yeah. I failed a science test once, and he told me that if I gave him a lap dance, he'd give me an A. I told him to fuck off or I'd report him to the police. He laughed and told me that no one would believe me," Ellie told him bitterly.

"Did he rape you?" Cragen asked intently.

"He tried, but I bit his hand, and then ran," Ellie informed Cragen.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Cragen inquired.

"He said that I told anyone, he would fail me. See, I'm on the basketball team, and if I don't make the honor roll, my parent's won't let me play. I didn't want to fail…" Ellie told him.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry that it's so short! It's just that it's three AM, and I'm tired, and have writers block. Sorry about the complaining, I do that when I'm tired… Please R&R!**


	7. Interrogated

**Disclaimer: Well, my birthday was on the 13th, and I still don't own them.:( I guess I'll have to find another way to make them mine. But until then, they belong to the genius Dick Wolf.**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, but as I said in the disclaimer, it was just my b-day, and I had a lot of planning to do. Plus it's spring break, so I've been sleeping! Hope you like it!**

* * *

"So Cliff, you're a child lover?" Detective Bisbee asked sarcastically. He and Detective Waters were interrogating Patterson after arresting him on attempted rape. 

"No! I don't appreciate you're insinuating!" Patterson denied.

"Well, you're a teacher, you must at least kind of like children," Waters reasoned. This was good cop, bad cop, plain and simple.

"No, I hate children!" Patterson protested.

"Well, maybe you're not a pedophile… Maybe you're just a sadist that likes to torture children," Bisbee suggested.

"No! No! No! You've got it all wrong! The only reason I work as a science teacher is because there isn't any work for a geologist in New York City, and I don't want to move!" Patterson explained.

"Okay, we get it. But why does everyone we've asked say that you're inappropriate with the students?" Waters inquired sweetly.

"I'm a hard teacher. I expect a lot from the students. They might have grudges for bad grades," Patterson proposed.

"That would explain students, but what about your coworkers?" Bisbee asked mockingly.

"Don't tell me, you asked John Munch," Patterson rolled his eyes.

"Why would you think that?" Waters wondered aloud.

"That paranoid, conspiracy buff! He never liked me. Always implying that I was improper with the students!" Patterson told them bitterly.

Through the glass, Detective Cragen, Detective Sands, ADA Arthur Branch (Novak was to close to the case so it was taken by another ADA), and Captain Diana Fleming were watching the proceedings in disgust.

"He's lying through his teeth!" Cragen exclaimed in disgust.

"But how can we prove it?"

**

* * *

A/N: Sorry that it's so short, but writers block is a bitch. Please review. I won't update until I have 8 reviews! Mwahahahahahaahahhaahahaaa! **


	8. Attacked!

**Disclaimer: I am not in the mood to think of a clever disclaimer, so let's put it this way; I don't got nothing. **

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update, please read and review**

* * *

"Hey Liv! Where were you yesterday? Did you skip?" Alex asked when Olivia knocked on her door the next morning.

"Well, a new girl got hurt, and I found her on the way to class, so I went with her to the hospital," Olivia told her friend. It wasn't a complete lie.

"Really? What's her name?" Alex wondered, always wanting more information. Some people mistook this quality for being nosy.

"Casey Novak."

"Oh. Well, let's go," Alex said, obviously disappointed she didn't know who it was.

When they got to school, Olivia was greeted by her friends, who all asked the same questions that Alex did. They also got the half-truth.

School was fairly normal. Detective Cragen had given her a note for missing school, since she hadn't told her mother about the events of yesterday. She got some weird looks from the teachers she gave it to, but no one said anything.

After school, she hurried home, so she could do her homework and clean the house before her mother got home. As she swept into her house, she realized she was too late.

* * *

"Guys, the rape kit came back. This guy was smart; he used a condom. Traces of spermicide. But there was a hair, follicle attached. Let's get DNA-" Captain Fleming was cut off by a phone ringing in her office.

"Fleming."

"Yes."

"Really?"

"They'll be right there." Fleming hung up the phone. "Cragen, Sands, do you remember Olivia Benson, the one that found Casey Novak?"

"Yeah, she was really helpful, what about her?" Cragen asked curiously.

"She's at St. Anne's Hospital **(A/N: Random hospital name)**, nurse found your card in her pocket, thought we might want to know. Go down there, the same person who attacked Casey might have attacked her," She told them as Cragen and Sands rushed out of the squad room.

"You guys," Fleming said, directing her orders this time at Waters and Bisbee," Go and try to get Patterson to volunteer a DNA sample, if he doesn't, then go talk to Branch."

_

* * *

St. Anne's Hospital_

"Detective Sands, my partner, Detective Cragen, we're here to see Olivia Benson," Sands told the nurse when they got to the hospital, each showing their badges.

"She's in room 201, but you're not gonna get anything out of her; she's out cold," The nurse informed them.

"What happened to her?" Cragen asked.

"You'd have to talk to the doctor. Oh, here he is. Dr. James, these detectives need to talk to you about room 201," The nurse said.

"Detective Cragen, my partner, Detective Sands," Cragen introduced, "What happened to her?"

"She got beat up pretty bad. A concussion, broken nose, her back's all bruised up, as if she got pushed against a wall," Dr. James informed the detectives.

"How long will she be out?" Sands asked.

"She should wake up any minute, then you can talk to her."

**

* * *

Please review!**


	9. Who hurt Liv?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order: SVU. At the moment I am glad I don't, for if I did, I would have to kill myself, for splitting Elliot and Olivia up, if only for a little while. However, if I did, Mariska's pregnancy would be written into the show. The baby would be Olivia and Elliot's love child. And everyone would kill the Furbies.**

**A/N: Sorry that it's taken so ling to write this chapter! I wrote it out last weekend, but my computer wouldn't save! I've just A) not thought about it, and B) wouldn't have been able to anyway, because it's the end of term, and the damn teachers have been acting twitchy, and giving too much freakin' homework. BTW, _italics _are thoughts.**

* * *

Olivia's eyes slowly fluttered open as she regained consciousness. _Where the hell am I?_ Then it hit her; her mother. She was thinking up a way to explain it to the doctors when Detective Cragen entered the room.

"Hey Olivia," Cragen said softly.

"Hello detective," She replied, not looking him in the eye, instead looking around at the pink and yellow walls of her room.

"What happened?"

"I um, tripped and fell down the stairs," Olivia explained, quickly thinking up a lie.

"We know that's not true, there's evidence that you were pushed up against a wall, and there's that hand shaped bruise on your arm. **(A/N: I didn't put all of the injuries she sustained in what the doctor said, he only informed the detectives on the major ones.) **

Cragen has met by silence from the girl, so he went on. "Who Olivia?"

"I… I can't," She whispered, shaking her head.

"It's okay, if you tell me, I'll make sure they'll never hurt you again," Cragen soothed walking closer to her, then sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No, you don't understand. She never wanted me, she was raped, and it's my fault. I deserved it."

* * *

"So, do you want to do this the easy way, or the hard way?" Detective Bisbee asked Patterson as he and Waters burst into the interrogation room.

"What now? Another false allegation?" Patterson demanded, rolling his eyes.

"No, just a simple DNA test. Are you willing to cooperate?" Detective Waters informed him, sitting down at the table.

"Sure, I have nothing to hide!"

"Bad sign when they give it up so fast," Captain Fleming remarked from behind the glass.

"Well, since he used a condom, he may think he's safe," ADA Branch replied with a look of hope.

"Oh how wrong he is!"

**

* * *

Hope you liked it, again so sorry for the wait! Please review! I live off your opinions! I know Liv's situation is a bit of a cliffie, please don't hurt me!**


	10. VACATION!

**Okay guys, I just wanted to tell everyone that this story is on a pause. NOT discontinued! I'm going on vacation, and I won't be back until July 8th. But while at summer camp I will write a lot, so I can update when I get to my grandmother's house. Also, sorry that I haven't been updating lately, it's just that exams are in a week, so I'm swamped. Plus, I have no idea where this is going, so if you have any ideas, please TELL ME!**

**Thanks for actually reading this,**

**Elizabeth**


	11. DISCONTINUED

**Okay. I've given up. I'm sure that most of you gave up on this story a LONG time ago, but I was still holding on to some hope that I might get some inspiration for this story and continue it. But I can't. I have no idea what to write. So as of now, this story is... DISCONTINUED! I'm sorry to anyone who actually liked it. You may like my other story, Brainwashed, which I should be updating as soon as my Gramma's computer will let me, or my oneshots. **

**Sorry for any inconveinces,**

**Elizabeth (Mrs. Detective Billy Martin)  
**


End file.
